Nazi Zombies: World at War
by PPP123
Summary: This is a little idea of the Nazi Zombies story in world at war. Just a little language and graphic violence, but I tried to keep as much out as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shi No Numa

Dr. Edward Richtofen cocked his Gewehr 43. He was here to find something, a man. The doctor was a German Nazi, on a mission to hunt down his betrayer. His location was the Swamp of Death, Shi No Numa in Japanese.

Why did it have this name? Well, first off it was in the swamps of Southeastern Russia. More importantly, Tunguska, Russia. This was one of the sources of the undead that he had been fighting for quite some time now.

Now, you might understand the "of Death" part in Shi No Numa. It was early in Richtofen's mission and he hadn't attracted any of the zombies. That definitely wasn't what he wanted.

"Shoot ve haven't seen any patients to… cure…" he muttered to himself. The doctor inched towards a window. It had two wooden boards across horizontally and two vertically. "Peter has already come through! But vhere is he?"

The view out the window was a bridge. It was covered with trees and vines. A glimmer of light appeared in the brush. "Ha-ha! Ve have a target!" Richtofen screamed, "Come to us!"

The zombie moaned in its demonic voice as if it replied to Richtofen. The dead spoke in a normal voice that seemed to be infused with that of a demon. The zombie clenched the wooden barricades and screamed. Richtofen was face to face with the enemy.

The zombie's mouth opened wider than the regular human body could handle. Phlegm and blood covered Richtofen's face. He stabbed his knife into the zombie's face, pouring more blood on him. The dead died again and fell into the swamp.

"Peter!" the doctor sung, "Ve're looking for you!" He wiped the blood off his face and screamed into the sky. He noticed a hole in the ceiling. A body hung above Richtofen's head. It was missing and arm. "Ha-ha! Zere you are!"

Takeo Masaki stood on a bridge and meditated. He was a Japanese officer, last of his kind. The entire imperial army had been infected with the undead virus. He didn't feel at peace with himself killing the Japanese zombies. A zombie appeared down the bridge. It wore a similar helmet to Takeo's.

The officer unsheathed his katana, or longsword, and braced himself for battle. He charged towards the dead and bounced into the air. His sword rose above his head and fell. He actually landed behind the zombie. It fell to its knees, head rolling past Takeo. He looked up and saw about three more zombies ahead of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while running towards the undead. The sword swung itself along and entered one zombie's ribcage and out another's. Takeo began to cry out when suddenly he saw the roof of the building ahead of him bulging.

A head emerged from a hole in the roof. About as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Takeo ran down the bridge and found a window. A gun barrel shot from the window. In surprise, Takeo slashed the gun. A small piece of the barrel rolled on Takeo's feet. He sidestepped and looked at his opponent.

A German wearing formal officer clothes stared at his gun. "Great, a sawed off Gewehr. How original." The German said in his strange accent. "Vho are you!"

"Takeo Masaki, and you?" Takeo answered.

"Ve are Edward Richtofen." The German stated. "I mean, I am Edward Richtofen.

Takeo's face stayed calm as he said, "May I come in, Edward?"

Dr. Richtofen nodded, a universal term for yes. Takeo walked to the door of the building and kicked it down. "What an entrance…" Richtofen whispered.

"The zombies have found where we are!" Takeo silently yelled. "We must get out of here."

"Not quite yet my Axis friend…" the doctor commented. His finger aimed at the body on the ceiling. "I must get what I came here for!"

Takeo's face churned, "Is that a friend of yours?"

Dr. Richtofen laughed, "Ha-ha! More like an old colleague." His face then turned more serious. "Pity he met his fate."

"We must properly bury him for him to reach the afterlife." Takeo calmly said.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR JAPANESE AFTERLIFE CRAP!" Richtofen boomed. "BUILD THE BARRICADES, NOW!" Takeo raised his sword in defense. Richtofen took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for your loss, It must be hard on you." Takeo comforted.

Richtofen smiled, "Great, we have some kind of power puff girl on our team." He laughed, "Only this one is Asian."

Takeo grunted and reached for the body. "Suicide, I've always believed it was a poor way to leave Earth." The rope around the cadaver's neck came loose and allowed it to fall into Takeo's arm.

A faint buzzing sound came from the body. "A bomb!" Takeo yelled.

"No! It is just a radio transmitter." Richtofen replied. He reached for the body's pockets and pulled out a transmitter. He pressed a button, and the transmission began playing.

"_R-4808n 27 14 06 115 48 40." _It said in a very low voice. It suddenly turned into a normal American voice, _"I hope you're receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain safe at all costs, repeat,__Der Riese__ must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor __Richtofen__ and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of (element) 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best men. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope.60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94._"

"It said Richtofen! That is you!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Yes, I vas looking for Peter, Peter vas looking for me."

"You must know something about all this." Takeo added, "How the zombies got here."

Richtofen smirked, "I do know multiple things about this transmission. But what I don't know is what ve need to figure out!"

Tank Dempsey marched down the bridge, carrying his Arisaka rifle. He needed to find Peter and stop these zombies. Speaking of zombies, two of them appeared in the swamp underneath him. BANG! Headshot. BANG! Another headshot.

Dempsey was an American soldier, given the job of taking on these zombies. He then came across a large building. He could hear talking inside. Dempsey slowly walked up to a window and looked in. A Nazi and an Imperial Army officer stood in the room huddling over a dead body.

"Great, this is just great." Dempsey said in his war-torn American voice. He raised his Arisaka to the window and shot at the Nazi. He missed his enemy. The two Axis soldiers stood up and looked at the window. They saw Dempsey and raised their weapons.

The Nazi had Gewehr and the Japanese officer had a sword. Easy for Dempsey to win. He ran around to the entrance of the building. He shot once, hitting a radio. Strange music began to play on the radio. Dempsey shot again, hitting the floor by the Nazi.

Now the Nazi began firing his weapon. The Gewehr was much faster than the Arisaka, giving the Nazi somewhat of an advantage. Dempsey dodged the shots and hid behind a crate. The American fired another shot at his enemies. Then, he felt his shoulder being grabbed. Immediately he turned his head to see a zombie biting at him.

Dempsey always had a knife on hand and slashed the zombie down. Three more zombies were behind the now dead one. One zombie's head exploded with a gunshot from the Nazi. Dempsey fired at another one, taking off it's arm. He could see the Japanese man coming into view and slicing the last zombie's head off.

The Nazi pointed out that more zombies were coming in. Dempsey pushed the crate he hid behind in front of the door. The Japanese officer lifted another crate and set that one on top of the door. The crates began to move. The Nazi moved a larger crate in front of the others.

A hand instantly burst through the large crate. Everybody raised their weapons. Another hand came, just in time for Takeo to cut both off. Dempsey looked up at his enemies. "Well, I hate to say this, but we need to work together." He advised.

Dr. Richtofen frowned, "Nor will I, but it must happen if ve are to survive."

Dempsey looked over at Peter's dead body. "You killed him!" he yelled.

"No! He committed suicide." Takeo replied. "We will bury him." Dempsey searched Peter's pockets. "Do you know about the transmission?" Takeo asked.

"Ya, I know about it. I… heard it on my way in." Dempsey said. "You must be Dr. Richtofen." He pointed at the doctor. "It said the numbers will guide you."

"What does that mean?" Takeo asked.

"Coordinates, they have to be. In the beginning and end of the transmission was coordinates." Dempsey suggested. He pressed the button on the radio. Again the transmission played.

"I don't understand the first set of numbers, but the second set, zey ring a bell." Richtofen added. "Tunguska, Russia, that is what they are."

"That's where we are!" Takeo exclaimed. "Why are we all here?"

"I was just sent on a mission to find Pe… survivors of the zombie apocalypse." Dempsey said.

Richtofen declared, "I'm here because of the Tunguska event." He took a deep breath and resumed. "Many years ago a meteorite exploded over this swamp. It had the power of a hydrogen bomb, but did not kill anybody because it was in the sky. The remains of the meteorite were said to bring people back to life."

"That explains the zombies. We need to destroy the meteorite!" Takeo decided. Richtofen thought, _now zat ve told zem about ze meteorite, ve must kill zem! No, ze need zem to torture our patients! Fine, ve kill zem afterwards._

"Now that we have a goal, we need to get to that meteorite." Dempsey said. "This means we need to get past a lot of zombies!" He grabbed a crate and moved it away from the door.

That revealed the largest number of zombies they had ever seen. It was about twenty of them. Dempsey immediately killed two with a powerful blast from his Arisaka. The next two in the mob of zombies attempted to get in. Takeo stabbed one with his katana. The other one close to him grabbed his shoulder.

Dr. Richtofen shot that zombie's arm off, leaving it stuck to Takeo. The Japanese officer ripped the arm off and stabbed the rest of that zombie's body. "You really need a gun." Dempsey yelled to Takeo as he shoved the barrel of his gun into a zombie's chest.

Dempsey pulled the trigger, blowing the zombie away. Takeo was surrounded by three zombies that all huddled around the door. One of their head burst, leaving brains on Takeo. The next zombie fell to the ground. Takeo looked up and saw Richtofen aiming his gun at the last zombie by Takeo. He shot again, destroying it's chest. "Whoa! Look at that flesh fly!" Dempsey yelled.

Takeo came back to his senses and stabbed the next zombie. "Blood shall rain!" he yelled. Now the door was cleared but more zombies came down the bridge. "For the Emperor!" Takeo screamed as he charged for the zombies.

"Where is that samurai thing going?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen's eyes widened, "Ha-ha! Samurai! I like it. I called him a power puff girl." Takeo reached the zombies, stabbing one straight through the stomach. After he pulled his sword out he slashed one to the left across the chest. Dempsey and Richtofen ran to Takeo, firing their weapons at one zombie each.

Now the bridge was clear. "What's that down there?" Dempsey asked.

"More children!" Richtofen yelled.

Dempsey declared, "No, the bridge stops and there's some tower."

"Oh yes, that is the zip line!" Richtofen added.

Takeo wondered, "You have been here doctor?"

Richtofen gained a worried face and said, "Um, yes I came here for research."

"Of the meteorite?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen didn't say anything and continued down the bridge.

"Dempsey! Bring the zip line to me!" he finally commanded. Dempsey grunted and began cranking the pulley, bringing the platform to the zombie fighters.

"Well, lets go." Takeo muttered. "Where does this zip line take us?"

"My office!" Richtofen exclaimed. "Maybe ve vill find ze Vundervaffle DG-2!"

"Wundervaffle? Really? You Nazi's are freaks." Dempsey laughed.

"Talk back again and I vill pop a cap in your…" Richtofen tried to say.

"Calm down before we kill each other!" Takeo commanded. "What about this Wundervaffle?"

"It is ze greatest weapon I've ever created! It shoots death straight from ze barrel!" Richtofen exclaimed.

"We might want that." Takeo said. He stepped on the zip line's platform. "Let's get on with this." The other two stepped onto the platform. Richtofen cranked the pulley, causing it to go down.

"It's starting to smell fishy…" Dempsey said as they descended into the swamp. The platform stopped in front of another building. They were right in the middle of dirty water.

"Let's get that gun." Takeo commented. Richtofen pushed the door open to reveal the inside of the building. It was like the first building, only there was a desk covered in papers. Right next to it was a soda machine.

"Soda? Is this a joke?" Dempsey said. "What does it say, Speed Cola?"

"Yes, it is quite good." Richtofen reluctantly said. He reached into the machine and pulled out a green soda bottle. He took a sip and gagged. "Mmmmm, death flavored." The doctor walked towards the others at intense speed.

"Whoa! Your legs barely moved!" Dempsey yelled. "Give me a sip!" He took the bottle out of Richtofen's hands. He put it up to his mouth, but the bottle disappeared. "What the…"

"You can't do that!" a demonic voice called out. The soda machine instantly disappeared.

"Who said that?" Dempsey demanded to know.

"Ze voices are back!" Richtofen cried.

Takeo's eyes widened. "This is getting scary." They all turned around to find the owner of the voice.

"Let's just leave, and find the Vundervaffle…" Richtofen said as he moved down the room. In the next room there was a box. "Here, one of my cases." He opened it up. Inside was a gun. It looked like a regular rifle, bit it had a strange barrel that looked like a claw. On its side is a battery like box.

The gun began to rise into the air. Richtofen's eyes widened. "No not again!" The Wundervaffle turned into and Arisaka, then a Gewehr, then a type 100, and then a teddy bear took the place of all the guns. The teddy bear was torn up, missing an ear. It had blood all over it's face.

"Hehehe…" a little girl's voice echoed. "HAHAHAH!" it repeated in a demonic voice, "BYE BYE!" The teddy bear disappeared along with the guns.

"Challenged by a teddy bear. I accept." Takeo whispered. The room was quiet again.

"So much for the Wundervaffle, eh." Dempsey muttered.

"Ze meteorite must be destroyed!" Richtofen whispered. "No, ze Giant must continue!" he said in an angry voice. "But we vill all die!" he replied in a concerned voice.

"I told ya Nazi's were freaks…" Dempsey laughed.

They were quiet again, when suddenly a window burst. Richtofen stood up and stabbed the zombie that broke it. "There shouldn't be very many zombies they probably think we are still in the other building." Takeo said.

"Ve need to keep moving so that the zombies can't find us." Richtofen suggested. "Ze flogger!"

"What?" Dempsey asked.

"It spins around and around, dealing death to ze zombies." Richtofen informed. "We could use it to survive!"

"If that's what it takes, we must use it!" Takeo demanded.

"Okay, I still don't understand. It spins?" Dempsey wondered.

Richtofen grunted, "Yes, it is a little trap so that nobody, escapes."

"It's almost like you knew there were zombies here…" Takeo added.

Dempsey didn't question, but had a suspicious face. "Alright, Richtofen, lead the way." Richtofen smiled widely and giggled as he skipped down the swamp. Outside the building, the trio could see the first building and where the bridge was. A countless number of zombies stood around that building.

Richtofen turned around to Takeo and Dempsey and brought his finger up to his mouth indicating to be quiet. They could barely see the swamp in front of them. The Nazi led them to another bridge on the lower part of the swamp.

Takeo and Dempsey closely followed Richtofen since they didn't want to get lost, especially with all the zombies. The bridge led to a small tunnel. "Finally I can see!" Takeo said.

"Wow, I dint know you Japs could see anything." Dempsey laughed.

Takeo muttered, "Do not drive my patience!" Richtofen kept moving, and the others followed back towards him. They stepped out of the tunnel to where the bridge ended. Now they were at the base of the first building, where the fog cleared.

Dempsey suddenly fell to the ground. "Don't lose your footing American, that's how you'll die." Richtofen said. Dempsey tried getting up but fell again. "No really, get up!"

"I can't I'm stuck!" Dempsey yelled. In the distance, they could hear zombies moaning. The sound got louder and louder. Suddenly, Takeo saw the moldy hand attached to Dempsey's foot.

"Theres a hand on you!" Takeo said franticly.

"Oh my! The flogger is just down there, Takeo, get that hand off Dempsey, I'll activate the flogger." Richtofen yelled.

Richtofen ran as fast as he could. They could see the hundreds of zombies running down the stairs of the building. Richtofen shot some, making the ones behind them fall. Meanwhile, Takeo precisely cut the zombie hand off of Dempsey's foot.

There was a gate ahead of Dempsey. On the opening of the gate were some boards with barbed wire around them. Richtofen reached the gate, when the flogger began spinning. The zombies reached the bottom of the stairs. "What in ze..." Richtofen muttered.

Just beyond the gate, Richtofen could see a man. The man had a stubby beard and a broad face. He wore a coat and a small fluffy hat, obviously Russian. He stepped back, leading a couple zombies away. "You are ugly! Like first wife!" the man yelled to the dead.

"He could help us!" Takeo pointed out. The left over zombies weren't smart enough to not run into the flogger. It spun really fast, knocking them on the ground, severed.

The Russian man walked into the first building backwards. The seemingly endless amount of zombies suddenly ended. Richtofen found a small box by the flogger and pressed a button. The flogger stopped, allowing Richtofen and the others to go past the gate.

The Nazi led them into the building. "Do you thing this guy could help us?" Takeo asked.

"If Nazi's and Americans can work together, a drunken Russian definitely could." Dempsey mumbled.

They got into the building where it was eerily quiet. The room was large and empty. The only thing in it was blood covered barricades, obviously some death happened here.

Around the corner of this room were light footsteps. As they got closer, Richtofen and Dempsey raised their guns. A zombie came around the corner, bullets flying, the undead fell. Another gunshot went off, louder than the others. The men turned around to see a headless zombie falling inches behind them.

They tried to find who fired the weapon. Sitting in the lofts above them was the Russian man, holding a sniper rifle and smiling. He pulled a flask up to his


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Asylum Part 1

"Stay away from my vodka!" The Russian commanded. His sniper rifle aimed at the others.

"Ve mean no harm, tell us you name, I'm sure it ends with an 'ov' right?" Richtofen stated.

The Russian, aimed down his gun. "You don't look like first wife." He jumped from the rafters and in front of the three. "I am Nikolai Belinski."

"What are you doing here, Nikolai?" Dempsey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm buzzed… What are YOU doing here?" Nikolai replied.

The others introduced themselves to the newcomer. "Well, I don't know what I'm here for either…" Dempsey said.

"I don't think any of us do. I woke up here with only one memory, Peter." Richtofen added.

"Peter, sounds British." Nikolai pointed out, "Who is he?"

"Treyarch didn't put any Brits in this game." Takeo reluctantly said.

Nikolai frowned, "Awww but I like their little accents." He almost sounded like he would cry. "So this Peter must be American?"

"Well kids, vhat do ve know?" Richtofen asked. "Peter is definitely American."

"Theres people looking for him." Dempsey added.

"He is laying on the ground upstairs, rotting." Takeo muttered.

"What! He's dead?" Nikolai gasped.

Richtofen nodded, "Theres a mysterious meteor out in the middle of the swamp."

"The Nazi has something to do with it." Dempsey said, giving Richtofen a mean look.

"You know, I can't keep track of all this." Nikolai moaned. "I'll just stick to killing zombies."

"The meteorite! We must destroy it!" Takeo yelled. "It brings the dead to life!" The ground shaking interrupted Takeo. Everyone was silent. A blue light appeared in the center of the room behind Nikolai.

The light exploded, revealing a creature in its place. The creature was on four legs, built like a dog. It looked like a zombie with its rotten skin. Fire covered the bottom of the dog's feet.

"No! Not ze puppies!" Richtofen screamed in horror. The zombie dog tackled Nikolai, and bit his arm. Dempsey and Takeo tried to push the dog off. Another dog entered the room. Richtofen rapidly shot the dog. He was out of ammo when another dog came in. Nikolai stood up.

They all ran up the staircase around the corner. Nikolai aimed his sniper rifle at the closest dog to the stairs, causing it to blow up. The other three hid behind the crates they originally used as barricades. The next dog ran too fast for Nikolai to hit. Before it got too close, Nikolai ran to the others.

Richtofen reloaded, shooting the dog even more. That one exploded. Dempsey shot the third dog. It began to slow down. Takeo raised his sword and threw it straight into the dog's side, blowing it up. They all sighed behind the crate.

Nikolai looked behind himself. He pointed at the body lying on the floor. "Um' I found Peter."

"What just happened there?" Dempsey asked.

"Obviously, zombie dogs attacked us. Don't question." Richtofen said.

Nikolai laughed, "Ha-ha, I thought that was just my buzz!"

It was getting darker. They could barely see anything. "I have ze idea!" Richtofen yelled. "Ve cremate Peter!" He took the magazine out of his gun.

"What? Are you crazy, this is a wooden building?" Dempsey commented. Too late, Richtofen crushed his bullets on the ground. "When you're doing this you are cremating us all!"

Richtofen pulled the trigger on his Gewehr. A spark flew from the flint, hitting the gun powder on the floor. Fire burst on Peter's body. The fire reached up a cabinet and a few crates. Takeo and Dempsey yelled as Nikolai and Richtofen laughed.

"Now ve can have big bonfire!" Richtofen maniacally laughed. The other three ran out onto the bridge. The Nazi's eyes widened and he ran out too. They raced down the bridge. The fire busted through the windows of the building. By the time the four reached the bottom of the bridge, the entire building was on fire.

Everyone stared at Richtofen with angry faces. "What, now ve can see, and ve don't need to carry Mr. Peter."

"You are a sick man, Richtofen." Dempsey shouted.

"I say we kill him and his meteors!" Takeo yelled.

Nikolai said, "I say we kill Takeo, he might be a zombie, I mean, how could we tell?"

Everybody became silent. They stopped staring at Richtofen, and now Nikolai. Richtofen began shaking his head no. Takeo punched Nikolai right in the jaw, causing him to fall over.

Nikolai came back to his senses and pointed out, "Hey look I found a big rock!" His finger aimed into the swamp. What was in front of them was amazing. A huge meteorite the size of a bus stood out in the trees. An energy that resembled lightning shot from the rock and into the water below.

"Vell, vell…" Richtofen whispered. "Ve finally found ze infamous meteorite. La de freaking da!"

"You sound like you don't care." Dempsey commented.

"Go ahead, blow up this marvel. I don't care." Richtofen replied.

"That's just what I'll do!" Dempsey yelled. He pulled a grenade from his belt. "Bye bye freak bags!" He pulled the pin and threw the grenade onto the rock. In one silent second, the other's covered their ears.

The grenade burst like it is supposed to. Shrapnel from the meteorite flew at the four of them. Blue light flashed around them. All that they remembered was a flash then passing out.

"_I hope you're receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum that we had to move the experiment here." _The voice of the transmission repeated. "_We failed to contain the asylum… The asylum…" _

Everything turned a yellow-orange color. It was indoors. There was one window on the wall. The room was small, only holding some sort of dentist's chair. A door on the opposite wall busted open. A U.S. Marine holding a rifle stood in the doorway.

He stepped up to the window. In the trees beyond the window was a little movement. The Marine fired his rifle. The body of the movement fell. Two more came. They were obviously zombies with their arms raised. He fired two more shots.

Behind him, two other Marines stood in a large room. Beyond them was a courtyard. "We have contact!" the first Marine yelled. The other two positioned themselves along the courtyard. A hand popped out of the ground. One Marine fired at it, missing. The next hand emerged, soon enough the head.

The Marine shot the head off and shouted, "Oohrah! Stay down!" The other Marine in the courtyard was busy with another zombie. After three shots to its chest, it died.

"These things are nasty!" the Marine said. "Those Nazi don't know what they're getting into."

"Peter should have stopped this days ago." The other Marine complained.

"Peter tried his hardest; I mean look, the powers off. He did what he could but it wasn't enough." The first Marine added. "Where's John? John?"

"!" came from the other room. The two in the courtyard ran into that room to find about five zombies standing over the Marine. The one known as John had already died. He stood up again, his eyes glowing yellow.

"John!" one Marine yelled. He shot at the group of zombies aimlessly. "Alex, get out of here! I'll handle the rest!" Alex ran into the courtyard area, noticing that three more zombies had come in. He fired his rifle at them, killing one. Just behind him he could see the last Marine being knocked onto the ground.

Alex knew he couldn't handle all of these zombies. He found a door and began shooting at it. He kicked it down and entered the next room. There was a set of stairs that he ran up without thought. There were words written on the wall, in blood. Five more zombies came around the corner.

"I don't know if you're getting this transmission Peter, and if not, then all hope is lost." Alex said into his radio. "You must know by know that we failed to contain the asylum. Location: The numbers will guide you. The Giant must remain safe at all costs. Repeat, Der Riese must remain safe! You're our only advantage now. Find Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Maxis, they know what's going on. I hope it hasn't happened there. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. We've lost our best men. I'm almost out of hope!"

The zombies from both rooms arrived. In his final breath, Alex screamed, "DEMPSEYYYYYYYYY!" The zombies lowered onto the marine. He was still conscious when a zombie took a bite off his neck. He didn't know if he passed out from pain, fear, or bleeding out. All he knew, was he would only be dead for a while.

"DEMPSEYYYYYYY!" Nikolai screamed. He was on the ground. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the moon. It was so much brighter on this than he remembered. Nikolai was lying on tiles that felt cold on his back.

"What the hell do you want, Nikolai!" Dempsey roared.

"More vodka please!" Nikolai yelled.

"Vill you bastards quit screaming, it makes me feel sick." Richtofen moaned. He looked around. The definitely weren't in Shi No Numa. Takeo awoke, and instantly threw up.

Nikolai said, "Why are you guys getting sick? I'm the one with the hangover!"

"The question is where we are." Dempsey added. There was a huge clock tower right under the moon. It ticked at about 11:30 P.M. There was a staircase in front of them.

Richtofen stood up and put his hips at his shoulders and looked at the stairs. "Shoot, ve missed it!"

"What are you talking about?" Dempsey asked. "You know, all these questions really make me lose trust for you."

"I vill explain, ven my headache goes away. Anyways, ze kinetic energy of ze exploding meteorite plus 115 must throw its target across space." Richtofen stated. He pulled out a notebook and began writing information down.

"115 were in Peter's transmission. Obviously it had something to do with the meteorite. If it sent us through space, then it has some kind of power." Dempsey explained.

"Yea, and you still haven't explained the Wunderwaffe or the teddy bear." Takeo pointed out.

"I'm drunk!" Nikolai said. "Teddy bears and waffles."

"Yes, and what about the fact that theres FREAKING ZOMBIES RUNNING AROUND AND EATING PEOPLE!" Dempsey yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Der Riese

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagh!" came a demonic voice.

"Here we go, more freakbags." Dempsey complained.

"Oh no! I think I'm sobering up!" Nikolai shouted. "WHERES MY VODKA!"

Richtofen climbed up the stairs and onto the platform. The others followed. At the top, there was a metal circle that seemed to be spinning. It had all kinds of circuitry and mechanics around it.

In front of the metal circle was a large machine that said Pack a Punch. "What the heck is that?" Dempsey asked.

"It's the Pack a Punch, now shut up and kills some zombies!" Richtofen ordered.

"More questions!" Takeo screamed. "No time!"

They could see the whole facility from this spot. They seemed to be in a courtyard. To their left was a huge door with a symbol that looked like a vault door on it. To the right was another huge door. Straight in front of them was a building that met between the doors.

The screams of zombies rang beyond the doors. "Alright, here is ze plan. I vill explain later, but ve need to open these doors that lead to the mechanisms. Since all ze children are beyond those doors, that vill be a problem. NO! Ve kill zombies!" Richtofen commanded. Without thought, he pressed his hand into a button by the pack a punch machine.

The big doors slowly rose. The zombies got louder and louder. Everyone but Richtofen's eyes widened. They all raised their guns and prepared. Once the doors got to each zombie's neck level, they began running out. From both sides hundreds of zombies poured in.

As many gunshots were fired, the zombies still seemed like a lot. Dempsey threw a grenade, blowing up only about ten zombies. They began reaching the stairs. "Now, ve run! Follow me!" Richtofen yelled. He jumped off the platform. The others followed, Nikolai released one last shot.

Richtofen ran to the door on the right. Dempsey and Richtofen shot the zombies that stayed by the door. The other zombies turned around and began coming at them. Dempsey kept shooting, and threw another grenade. "Reloading!" he yelled. He walked backwards past the door.

They were in a new room that was very large. It was filled with machinery, obviously a factory room. There was a staircase to the left. The four of them divided to different machines. The three with guns shot the faster zombies that got into the room first.

Takeo looked at the machine he crouched behind. It was a drill, with a gun on it's table. This gun was like a pistol. It had a strange shape and a glowing blue canister for a magazine. He grabbed it and fired. A green light flashed from the barrel. A ball of lighting hit a zombie, causing it to fall right to the ground. He fired rapidly. Tons more zombies fell.

Richtofen stared at Takeo and smiled. He began laughing as he ran up the staircase. The other three stood up and defended Richtofen as he climbed the stairs. There was door at the top. The Nazi kicked it down, and the others ran through. A few zombies reached the stairs. Takeo shot them down, giving them a bit of time.

"Alright…" Dempsey said taking a breath, "Were are we, and how… do you know your way around…"

"Alright, time to explain a bit." Richtofen whispered. "So, all this, is ze reason zombies exist."

"I thought it was the meteorite!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Vell, it all started ven the Tunguska meteor exploded over Russia. Parts of it traveled to Earth, all carrying Element 115." Richtofen explained. "So, Nazi scientists were sent to check it out."

"Wait, what is Element 115?" Nikolai asked.

"It is Ununpetium, the heaviest element in group 10 on the periodic table. It has the longest life of any Element. The kicker is that it has a special molecule altering agent within it." Richtofen added.

"So it turns people into zombies?" Dempsey asked.

"No, not exactly." Richtofen commented. "You see, Nazi scientists, group 93…" Richtofen was interrupted by zombies entering the room. Takeo shot one, then noticed he was out of ammo.

Richtofen jumped out the window of the room. The others widened their eyes at the sight of Richtofen doing that. They ran to the window and looked out. The Nazi stood on the ground. Below them were a bridge and some sort of generator.

The other three took turns jumping out the window. When they all were by Richtofen, more zombies reached that area. Dempsey threw a grenade , killing many zombies. "Zeres a Vundavaffe here!" Richtofen exclaimed.

"A teddy bear better not take it away this time." Dempsey moaned. Richtofen stepped towards the generator. Near it was a box like the one in Shi No Numa. He opened it, and pulled out the Wunderwaffe.

"Uh oh…" Came a little girl's voice. Everyone looked around themselves.

"Who said that?" Dempsey roared. Richtofen aimed the Wunderwaffe at the zombies. He waited a second to fire. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A cord shot from the barrel and attached to the zombie.

"What the heck. It's just a taser!" Dempsey said. Suddenly, lightning zapped the zombie from the cord. It went from one zombie to another. Each zombie it his lit up in flames and exploded. The lighting spread to each zombie. The area was now zombie free.

Everyone stared at Richtofen. It was quiet for a while. Suddenly, Dempsey yelled "Oohrah soldier! That was sweet!" They all began to laugh.

"You bring great honor!" Takeo stated. "Now, tell us the rest of the story."

"Alright guys, so, I vas part of the secret group 935. Ve vorked on ze Element 115 in this facility, Der Riese. Ve used it vith veapons, like ze Vundervaffe and the gun Takeo used before. Next up, ve used teleporters." Richtofen explained. "My partner, Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and I noticed that the teleporter killed people and turned them into zombies. So, that's how this all started."

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Dempsey yelled. "You made the zombies!"

"Now, now, I didn't make zombies, I made weapons!" Richtofen said. "So do you vant to kill me, or have me as an extra fighter. Plus, I know Der Riese better than any of you."

"He makes good point." Nikolai commented. "And I'm sober now."

"I won't have it, but hey, the zombies are already here, so what more can he do?" Dempsey mumbled.

"Great, veve come to a conclusion. So, let's get those teleporters on!" Richtofen said as he flipped a switch on the generator.

"Wait, if these teleporters made the zombies, we don't want to go through them." Takeo said concerned.

"I know how to do it now without zombification." Richtofen commented.

"Are you sure?" Nikolai asked. "I don't want to die, then live, then die again!"

"If I'm lying, may lightning strike me down right here." Richtofen assured. He pressed a button near the power switch on the generator. A large door behind them creaked open. Richtofen's finger was hit by a static shock from the button. "Oh shit!" he screeched.

"What's wrong?" Takeo questioned. Richtofen sucked on his finger in pain.

The Nazi replied, "Oh, nothing, just a sliver…" The door finished opening, revealing the teleporter. It was a large room with all kinds of wires hanging around. In the center of the room was a large cylinder shaped tube, big enough for somebody to go in. Next to it were two glowing rods, teeming with energy.

It was all something they would see in a science fiction movie. Inside the teleporter was a circular plate like down in the courtyard. "Let's power this baby up, ja?" Richtofen happily said. He pressed a button on the side of the teleporter.

It lit up in a blue light. The plate began spinning very quickly. Richtofen beamed with delight. "What's this over here?" Nikolai asked as he pointed towards a work bench near the teleporter.

"Now we don't need to be looking at things." Richtofen pleaded, but it was too late. Nikolai looked at the table and investigated. There was blood on the table, along with a loaded pistol. The most intriguing thing he found was a small tape recorder and a cassette.

"Test 3 Log, sounds interesting." Nikolai said. He inserted the tape and pressed play. Richtofen panicked and pushed Nikolai. The player fell to the ground and continued playing.

"Initiating test number 3," A German voice said, "Subject is in the test chamber, and turning on power."

Then there was a sound of flames bursting and Richtofen's voice, "Oh my God!"

"Get a hold of yourself and clean that up!" the other man's voice ordered, "Test number 3 is unsuccessful, subject reduced to the state of previous subjects. Calibrate the systems, let's do it again!"

"Yes sir" came Richtofen's voice again.

"You killed that man! You just called him a subject!" Takeo yelled, "I lose your honor!"

"You were just that Dr. Maxis guy's assistant." Dempsey laughed, "You weren't special!"

"Let's just link this teleporter to the mainframe." Richtofen ordered. He walked out of the teleporter room. They all noticed that they were now in the area outside the courtyard that mixed the two halves. "The mainframe is just down there," he pointed at the courtyard.

In front of them was another large door, parallel to the mainframe. The door had the vault door symbol on it. They now knew the symbol said "935" the scientist group that made teleporters.

Richtofen pressed a button by the door. I slowly opened, like the last one. Inside was another teleporter. It wasn't this special this time, but of course, Nikolai went looking for cassettes. He went into the corner and disappeared.

"Nikolai, don't get lost!" Dempsey shouted.

"It's just a hallway down there." Richtofen commented.

Nikolai ran back yelling, "Look what I found in some office thing!" he held up the cassette player and a new tape. He inserted it and pressed play again.

"No more please!" Richtofen cried.

"You act like were gonna find something bad, and I really don't care…" Dempsey said.

Dr. Maxis voice buzzed through the player again. "Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transference has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis."

"A large supply of the element in the U.S. Nevada Base, sounds suspicious?" Takeo amazed.

Dempsey's eyes widened, "Umm, teleporter subjects alive but unresponsive, that means that the zombies were made and kept living then released."

"Alright, teleporter on…" Richtofen. "Let's get to that last teleporter." They exited this room and continued across the courtyard. They reached another building like the factory. This one was obviously a laboratory.

There were posters of dogs and humans, showing their anatomy. Blood splattered around the room. "This is just sick, using humans as test subjects." Dempsey muttered.

"Ve didn't always use humans." Richtofen replied, "After the first four deaths ve began using dogs."

"I mean even dogs! Why not a rat?" Dempsey asked.

"Rats are no fun…" Richtofen laughed. Before anybody could make a comment, the reached another teleporter. It was the same thing again. There was cylinder in the center. Nikolai again began running around the room looking for tapes.

"Damn it Nikolai!" Richtofen yelled. He pulled out his pistol and shot at Nikolai. The Russian ducked behind the teleporter. Nikolai raised his hand and approached the Nazi.

"No tape!" Nikolai said. "Don't shoot me!"

"You are seriously afraid of these tapes being played." Dempsey added, "That is really suspicious to me."

"Ve better rest tonight." Richtofen demanded. "Zere vill probably be more zombies later."

"I agree, but one person must stay guard the whole night!" Takeo agreed.

"Alright, but I'm not sleeping in the same room as Richtofen." Dempsey replied.

"Nikolai, you vill stay guard." Richtofen ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Asylum Part 2

The four of them travelled back to the room above the power generator. Apparently it was a Group 935 office, perfect for sleeping. They all decided that Richtofen would sleep downstairs in the factory.

Nikolai sat awake looking out the window. No zombies in sight. He decided to rest a bit, being drunk. But then he remembered something that kept him awake. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a cassette.

On the cassette were the words "Test 6." Nikolai silently searched the office for a cassette player. Finally, under a desk was a smaller player. Right next to it was a teddy bear. "Ahhhh! F!#* teddy bear!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, in the factory, Richtofen had a horrible dream:

Richtofen stood in a small room. The walls were painted a bright orange that hurt his eyes. There was blood all over the walls, something he was used to. The door in front of him busted open. A blonde man in a Group 935 jumpsuit stood in the doorway.

"None of them in here." The man said.

Richtofen replied as if he knew this man, "Nor in here. Maybe ve should just leave."

"They probably haven't gotten our scent yet. We need to camp out here, wait for them to come." The blonde man commented.

"No, ve vill leave zis place alone!" Richtofen commanded as he grabbed the man's arms. He lifted the man up and pressed him against the wall.

"What are you doing Edward?" the man cried.

"The Giant must continue! Ve vill vin!" Richtofen yelled. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't even have control. The man pulled out a remote and pressed a random button.

They could feel the ground shake below them. It ended quickly, Richtofen released his victim. "What did you do!" he yelled.

Richtofen exited the room to find a large hole in this room's wall. It was right outside a courtyard. Four men in U.S. Military suits ran into the room. "Inside Verrukt!" a soldier said into a radio.

The blonde man exited the first room and aimed a pistol at Richtofen's back. "Peter, you did it!" another soldier congratulated.

Peter pushed Richtofen onto the ground. One soldier pulled out a rope and tied Richtofen's hands. "No time for celebration, get him to the chair." Peter said coolly.

A fifth soldier walked into the room. He wore a U.S. marine uniform along with a bullet proof vest. He was taller and more muscular than the others. He had a short blonde army buzz cut for hair.

"Oohrah soldier…" he said in a gruff voice. "We got freakbags out there, Peter you can handle Richtofen, Marines," at that word the soldiers put their hands to their foreheads, "Let's secure this bitch."

Peter dragged Richtofen to another room. This room had a large chair like one a doctor would use. He situated the Nazi on the chair. "Damn you to hell, Peter." Richtofen spat.

"Why!" Peter yelled, "Who are you working for, definitely not the Nazis, I saw what you did to Maxis!"

"I did what was right!" Richtofen shouted, "The order of the world depends on it. We are the controllers!"

"You don't control anything! You're a fool; I'm surprised I didn't kill you in Der Riese!" Peter replied.

"Kill us!" Richtofen ordered.

"You don't even deserve to die! Hell would be too good for you!" Peter added.

"Your friends are going to die…" Richtofen mumbled. "The Giant continues…"

Peter said awestruckingly, "Theres zombies in Verrukt! Oh shit!" Peter ran out of the room and into the courtyard. A zombie came down the stairs behind a marine. Peter rapidly fired at the undead.

The larger marine turned and noticed the zombie. "Whoa!" he yelled. "Richtofen!" he pointed towards the interrogation room. Richtofen ran out, obviously free of his ropes. He hurried up a staircase.

The large Marine and Peter got to the stairs. "Stay and kill the zombies!" Peter demanded to the four Marines. At the top of the stairs, Richtofen ran along the bathrooms. The Marine and Peter fired their guns at him, missing.

Richtofen turned the corner into the maintenance room. Inside was a generator that ran on element 115. The switch to the generator was flipped up, Richtofen's hand on it.

"Turn that off!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the switch. It all happened so fast. Richtofen pulled out the knife. He didn't want to do this. The marine tackled Richtofen. His hand came down on Peter's

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Peter roared. His hand came off, still attached to the switch. Peter fell back down the stairs near the generator. He never knew where these led, but he would soon know. The marine and Richtofen fell down the stairs too.

At the bottom, Richtofen stood up, kicked Peter out of the way and opened a door in front of him. Inside was a teleporter. The circular plate began spinning. The marine helped Peter up and they followed Richtofen onto the teleporter.

It charged up, flashing lightning around them. They each passed out, one by one. When they awoke, they were each in a swamp, scattered around. They all didn't remember what happened before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The End.

Nikolai flicked his finger against Dempsey's forehead. The marine woke up. Instantly he punched Nikolai's jaw.

"Ouch! Why does everyone punch Nikolai!" Nikolai complained. This woke up Takeo.

"What is it Nikolai, more zombies?" Dempsey asked. He lifted his rifle in preparation. Takeo stood up very quickly and prepared for battle.

"No, I lie when Richtofen asked about cassette." He raised up the cassette and cassette player.

"Normally I would beat you for this, but that tape might have some valuable information on it." Dempsey replied. "Pop that sucker in."

Nikolai place the tape into the player and pressed the play button. Dr. Maxis's voice came up again, "Initiating test number six. Subject within chamber. Activating power." A faint click is heard. "Damn it Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?"

"Yes sir…" Richtofen muttered.

"No, you did it wrong. It would have worked if you incompetence hadn't…" Dr. Maxis began to say, being interrupted by the sound of fire bursting. It was the same noise that was made when the zombie dogs had appeared.

"Do you hear zat doctor?" Richtofen said.

"Quiet you fool! Test number six, a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize in the chamber. Open the door." Dr. Maxis commented.

"Doctor, I don't think…" Richtofen said.

"Open the door!" Dr. Maxi yelled. The sound of a door sliding open then a dog growling came.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Fluffy?" a little girl cried.

"Damn it Samantha I told you to never come in here. Edward, get here out of here." Dr. Maxis ordered.

"Ahhhh!" Samantha screamed. "What's wrong with her daddy? What did you do?"

"Come here Samantha…" Dr. Maxis comforted. "That isn't Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." Then came a large slam. "Edward, what are you doing? Open the door!"

Samantha whispered, "Daddy, I'm scared."

"Stay by me Samantha." Dr. Maxis called.

"Goodbye, Dr. Maxis!" Richtofen yelled. He begins laughing. The sound of the teleporter rings, and the message ends.

It was silent for a while, until Nikolai yelled, "Oh my God!"

"We need to kill Richtofen!" Dempsey ordered. "Before he kills us."

"That little girl, she's the voice we've been hearing!" Takeo added.

"Richtofen killed her!" Dempsey stated. "He's a cold blooded murderer!" Dempsey ran down the staircase towards Richtofen. He pulled out his rifle and aimed at his head. The Nazi awoke, pushing the gun away.

"You scumbag! You are a freak! You deserve death!" Dempsey roared.

"Zats funny, Peter didn't think so." Richtofen giggled. His voice became serious. "No I don't mean zat! They are controlling me! Verrukt was an accident! Der Riese was an accident!"

Dempsey dropped his gun and grabbed his forehead. "Peter, Verrukt…" he moaned. An image of a chair sitting in a small room appeared in his head. It changed into a power switch with a hand attached to it. He bent over and picked up his gun again.

"Hehehe…" Samantha's voice giggled. "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" A ball of lightning flashed in front of them. There stood another zombie dog.

"Quit tormenting us!" Richtofen screamed. The dog raced towards Richtofen, still on the ground. Dempsey rapidly shot at the animal. Richtofen stood up and ran towards a corner.

The dog kept following him to that corner. Another dog appeared, running towards Dempsey. Nikolai and Takeo were busy dealing with a dog upstairs. Richtofen lifted his Wunderwaffe and fired. This destroyed the dog that chased him.

Dempsey couldn't stop the dog that attacked him. The other two killed their dog quickly, coming downstairs to see what was going on. Nikolai fired his sniper rifle at the dog, killing it. "Get to ze teleporter!" Richtofen yelled. "Ve need to activate ze mainframe!"

The sound of another dog roared throughout Der Riese. "We can't go through the teleporter! We'll die!" Takeo complained.

"I vill go through it first. If I don't survive, you don't have to go." Richtofen offered.

"Sounds good." Nikolai confirmed. The next dog entered the room. One shot with Wunderwaffe desinigrated the dog. They moved on out of the room into the courtyard. Two dogs stood in front of the last teleporter.

The Wunderwaffe hit one dog and spread to the other. They reached the mainframe and Richtofen began to press buttons near it. "Take ze Vundervaffe, If I die, you need it." He said as he stepped onto the teleporter. It shocked him, making him look like a zombie that was hit with a Wunderwaffe.

Then Richtofen disappeared. There was no blood, no screams, no death. The teleporter stopped spinning. "Who's next?" Takeo asked. Nobody answered him. "Alright then, I guess I'll go." Takeo stepped on the teleporter and pressed the same button Richtofen did.

Takeo disappeared. "Well, were down two." Dempsey pointed out. "We can't survive alone."

"Aim for the bushes?" Nikolai questioned. He raised his fist. Dempsey nodded.

"Aim for the bushes." Their fists tapped as Dempsey activated the teleporter. They reappeared in a different teleporter. Takeo laid on the ground, vomit in front of him. Richtofen stood in the corner of the room.

"Uh oh! Where's my vodka!" Nikolai cried. He fell to his knees, tears coming from his eyes. "Why didn't the teleporter kill me? I want to die!"

"Quit being a baby." Dempsey ordered. "We've stalled those dogs."

"Yes, and now the Pack-a-Punch should be running." Richtofen added.

"That machine we saw when we got here?" Takeo asked.

"It infuses our weapons with Element 115, making them better." Richtofen explained.

"I don't see how the Wunderwaffe could get any better." Dempsey said as he and Nikolai exited the teleporter. The four of them began to leave the room just as the teleporter activated again. They simultaneously turned around.

In the teleporter stood a larger zombified dog. Its entire body was on fire. It seemed more muscular and more experienced than the others. "Fluffy, is that you?" Richtofen cried.

The dog flew at them with intense speed. Nikolai pulled out his sniper fifle and pressed it into the dog's head and fired. The dog was barely hurt and continued to fight. It tackled Richtofen. Nikolai and Dempsey fired more. The dog fell, but stood up as if it tripped.

Richtofen stood as fast has he can. They saw two more small dogs wandering the courtyard. Dempsey passed Richtofen the Wunderwaffe, and he fried the small dogs. The large dog followed them to the Pack-a-Punch machine.

Takeo pulled out the empty Ray Gun and placed it on the machine. Richtofen gave Dempsey the Wunderwaffe to fend off the dog. It reached the stairs as Richtofen turned on the machine. It waited for a second then released the gun.

It looked exactly the same as before, but had some strange engraving on it. Takeo fired it at the large dog. A ball of some orange material flew at the animal. Upon impact the dog exploded into fire.

"YOU JUST DON'T DIE!" Samantha screamed. It became silent with all of the fighting done.

"It's done…" Richtofen sighed. "Everything is done!"

"Not quite yet!" Dempsey roared. "Richtofen, you need to explain why you did all of this, then we'll kill you."

"Alright…" Richtofen said.

"What, no fighting?" Dempsey amazed.

"Nope. So, the reason I did this is," Richtofen muttered. "The Element 115 had some sort of mind control power. Demons forced me to kill Dr. Maxis and Samantha. Now zey haunt me. I admit what I did was horribly wrong, I deserve death."

"No. We could really use you." Dempsey sighed. "Keep him alive."

Richtofen smiled and did what no Nazi has ever done before. Not even a baby Nazi. Not even a Nazi who had killed thousands has ever done this. Hitler would do this if he found out a Nazi did this.

Richtofen cried. Everyone else laughed at the sight except Nikolai who still didn't have his Vodka. Then came another ball of lightning in front of them. "Get ready!" Dempsey yelled. The lightning was replaced by a teddy bear.

It floated over the ground and raised an arm. In its arm was a vodka bottle. "You win." Samantha said calmly. "GAME OVER!" her voice became demonic and angry.

"F#$ you teddy bear!" Nikolai yelled as he ran towards the stuffed bear. He pulled a bowie knife from his belt. He flipped it upside down as he jumped from the stairs. He caught the knife and cut the bear's head off. "Nikolai is glad Richtofen killed you!" He plucked the vodka from the dead bear's hand.


End file.
